The Experiment
by JellyBean30
Summary: ONESHOT. Some light HouseCameron fluff. A little smutty, but not too bad.


The Experiment

House entered his office on Monday morning with a spring in his limp. He'd been planning a little experiment for the past few days, mostly due to Wilson's musings, and today was the day. He dropped his bag in his office and burst into the conference room, eyes flashing.

"Good morning, my little rays of sunshine!"

Foreman and Chase groaned. Whenever House was in this sort of mood, it always meant he was up to no good. And, since they could hardly retaliate, they did tend to be his favorite targets. Cameron didn't react. House up to no good was better than House brooding alone in his dark office. If the practical jokes and pranks kept him busy and happy, good for him. She would gladly walk around with a 'Kick Me' sign taped to her back, and had.

"Chase, Foreman, go forth and heal the sick. Somehow, my clinic hours slipped my mind this week but I'm sure you two strapping young fellows can take care of that," House grinned at them, taking enormous pleasure in the scowl on Chase's face.

"Dr. Cameron," House said, and Foreman and Chase now grinned behind House's back. It looked like it was Cameron's turn today. "I'm conducting an experiment that I need assistance with. Join me in my office, would you?"

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase, skeptical and more than a little nervous. She thought back to a conversation she and Wilson had a few days earlier. What on earth could he have planned? Most of House's little 'experiments' were designed to maximize the embarrassment factor by pulling them off in front of a crowd. What fun would it be to humiliate her in private?

She entered House's office slowly, surprised to see him pulling the blinds shut on all the windows, doors and walls. Even more surprising, he locked the doors from the inside, effectively shutting her off from any means of escape.

"House?" Cameron asked. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up for my experiment. Its light and noise sensitive," House replied, his tone completely serious. Cameron was taken aback; he was really conducting an experiment?

"Stand in the middle of the room," House ordered her. Cameron did as she was told. "This is a sensory experiment. Need to gauge some reaction times. Close your eyes." Again, Cameron obeyed. Standing in the middle of House's darkened and locked office, Cameron was, needless to say, shocked to feel House's breath on her neck. She hadn't even heard him approaching.

"House?" She asked again.

"Shhhh. No talking," he whispered. His breath on her neck was giving her goose bumps. She shivered slightly. Cameron felt something soft against her face, and realized quickly that he was blindfolding her. Still unsure if he was really conducting some experiment, or just screwing with her head, she allowed him to tie the fabric, blocking her vision.

"No matter what happens, no talking. It will ruin all my data," House spoke softly into her left ear. "I need you to stand very still for now, you'll know when it's okay to move."

Cameron opened her mouth to ask how, but House placed a finger on her lips. "No talking, remember?" Cameron just nodded. She didn't care if he was just screwing with her, as long as he stayed this close.

Cameron inhaled sharply when she felt House's lips on her neck, kissing softly. He paused, but Cameron didn't speak. She could feel him smirk against her skin. Once more, he began kissing her neck, slowly and methodically, making sure every inch of her exposed skin was attended to. He kissed slowly up the left side of her neck to her ear, and sucked gently on the lobe. His breath was warm and measured, while Cameron could feel her own breathing accelerate.

House moved behind her and began kissing the right side of her neck now, paying it just as careful attention as he had the left. When he finally took her earlobe between his lips, Cameron gasped with pleasure. She felt cold suddenly, as House moved away from her. She was warmed quickly, when she realized he had simply stepped from behind her, and was now standing in front of her.

House leaned in close, until Cameron swore she could hear the pulse in his neck. He kissed her jaw, just in front of her ear and began to trail a slow line of kisses along her profile. Just when he'd reached her lips he paused, and Cameron whimpered. House moved to the other side, and placed another line of kisses along her jaw. This time, when he reached her lips, he kissed her softly, barely pressing his lips against hers.

Cameron, now completely aroused, darted her tongue out of her mouth and licked his lips slowly and thoroughly. She was rewarded with a groan as House pushed his mouth against hers more fully, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue entrance.

As his tongue explored, House's hands rested on Cameron's hips. Sensing this was the time she was supposed to move, Cameron ran her hands up House's forearms and then over his biceps, finally landing on his chest. She grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt, pulling his body closer. House moved his hands from Cameron's waist to her back, pushing her body closer still.

Cameron could feel his arousal as he pressed against her, and she thrilled a little inside to know she was responsible. Letting her right hand drop from his chest, she massaged the front of his jeans and he growled. Spurred on, Cameron unzipped his jeans and reached her hand inside. Taking him into her hand, Cameron began working to hear that growl again.

Not to be outdone, House brought his right hand from Cameron's back and reciprocated, finding his own target warm and inviting. They raced to please each other, but never once let their lips break apart. Moments later, Cameron moaned, albeit muffled, her climax. House, who had been holding out for that moment, moaned his in return. Finally, they broke their kiss.

With their clothes rearranged and hair smoothed, House removed the blindfold from Cameron. Their eyes locked for an intense moment, when a beeping noise from the vicinity of House's desk relieved the tension.

House turned his back on Cameron and flipped on his desk lamp. Picking up a small travel clock, he smiled.

"Less than fifteen minutes. Very impressive, Dr. Cameron. I'll be sure to note it," House said.

"Very good, Dr. House. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?" Cameron said to his back. House shook his head and Cameron exited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the cafeteria later that day, House and Wilson were eating lunch. Wilson didn't notice House's quiet until he realized that his chips hadn't been stolen.

"You okay?" Wilson asked.

"Fine," House replied, but with an odd expression. "You owe me $100."

"And why is that?"

"You were wrong about Cameron. She still wants me," House said, pleased with himself. "Hand it over."

Wilson studied House carefully before handing him the money. He cleaned up the rest of his lunch and exited the cafeteria. He was stopped in the hallway.

"I owe you $100," Cameron said.

"Oh?" asked Wilson, trying to keep his enormous smile to himself.

"I was wrong about House. I think he is interested," Cameron replied, handing Wilson his money.

"What makes you say that?" Wilson asked, curious.

"Oh, just a hunch," Cameron replied, wearing the same enigmatic expression as House. She walked into the cafeteria, and Wilson finally smiled, pleased at how his little experiment had worked out.


End file.
